Why Should I Worry
(Marshall and Chase are walking through a construction site) (Chase has the hot dogs wrapped around his neck) Marshall: So when are we gonna eat? Chase: We? Marshall: Yeah! I'm starving! Chase: Listen pal, I hate to break it to you but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic ouno. Marshall: What do you mean? Chase: What I mean is our partnership is here on dissolved. (He jumps into a big tube being lifted by a claw) Marshall: But wait! Your not being fair! Chase: (going higher) Fairs a conformist pal. Consider it a free lesson in street fair. From New York's coolest pup, check ya later! (He jumps on and lands on a machine) Marshall: Hey wait! I helped you get those!! (He runs after Chase) Marshall: Half of those are mine!! (He jumps in front of Chase while he is looking the other way) (He turns around and sees Marshall) Chase: You want em? Come and get em. *howl* (He runs by Marshall) (Marshall chases him) (Chase jumps on top of some cars in traffic) Chase: But I'm warning you pal! Chase: *singing* On minute I'm I'm in central park, then I'm down on Delancey street. (Marshall jumps on cars, he accidentally goes through somebody's sun roof) (He jumps out frightened) (Chase jumps on a cement mixer) Chase: *singing* From the bow'ry to saint marks, there's a syncopated beat. I said whoo, whoo, whooo, whoo, I'm street wise I can improvise. (Marshall gets on and tries to grab the hot dogs) (He slips and falls into wet cement) (Chase goes down the shoot like a slide) (He walks through the cement) Chase: *singing* I said Whoo, whoo, whooo, whoo, who, I'm street smart, I've got New York City heart. (He breaks a piece of a water hydrant and washes his feet off with the water shooting out) Why should I worry, Why should I care, I may not have a dime, But I got street savoire faire, (Marshall runs towards him) (Chase lifts his leg and the water hits Marshall) (Chase walks on top of a vent drying his fur) Why should I worry, Why should I care, It's just a bebopulation, And I've got street savoire faire, (He shakes of the water and looks back at Marshall) (His fur is all frizzy) The rhythm of the city, But once you get it down, (He puts the end of the hot dog string under a sunglasses stand) (When Marshall runs up to it he pulls it away, Marshall crashes into the stand) (The sunglasses fly everywhere) Then you can own this town, You can wear the crown, (A pair of sunglasses land on Chases face) Why should I worry, Why should I care, I may not have a dime, (He walks by a Border Collie and a Golden retriever, both wearing a now around their neck and on a leash (Penelope and Lilac) (They wag there tails and give him an affectionate look) But I've got street savoire faire, Why should I worry, Why should I care, (Chase jumps on a piano being pulled up) It's just a doopulation, And I've got street savoire faire, Penelope and Lilac: *singing* Everything goes, everything fits. Chase: *singing* They love me at the Chelsea, They adore me at the Ritz, (He grabs some flowers in a window and throws them) (They gently fall on Lilac and Penelope) (Lilac eats one of the flowers) Why should I worry, Why should I care, And even when I cross that line, I got street savoire faire, (Marshall jumps on the piano from a window) (He slides down the keys and falls and lands on and umbrella over a fruit stand) (Chase jumps on a red bug car going by) (Marshall chases after him) Whoo, whoo, whooo, whoo whoo, (He gets the attention of more and more dogs) (He makes a face at the lady driving) (She screams and slams the breaks) (The other dogs break off their leashes and follow him) Whoo, whoo, whooo, whoo, whoo, (repeated 9 times) (He goes into an ally path) (Marshall stays close behind hiding) Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Penelope